Stay with Me
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Christine and Raoul are married but have seemed to hit a rough patch. But when he goes on a business trip Christine seeks solitude with the Giry's and the Opera Populaire. What happens when the man she denied comes back for a second chance? On Hiatus


I guess it all about perception

I guess it all about perception. When I first found out I guess it was no real big surprise. I soon learned the meaning of deception. Lying was one of them. So was the art of putting on a mask. It may have taken me two or three years to learn it but in the end it was worth it. Him and me were happy together or so I thought. I thought we were happy until I heard the news.

"Hey honey how was work?" I asked as he walked into the sitting room. I looked up from the letter I had been reading, my face was paler than usual but he didn't notice.

"Nothing new, Fermin wants to rebuild the Opera House, and I'm against this for the time being anyway." Raoul said as he fixed himself a glass of scotch. Secretly I was pleased with the news, maybe there was some chance that I could go back and be a singer again. Like Raoul read my mind he said sternly

"I don't want you going back there it's still to dangerous. Even if they believe that your angel is dead." Raoul's tone was cold and murderous.

"I have to go away on business for a few days but I don't really want you to go there without me, you understand that don't you?" his tone softens considerably.

"Yes I do but Raoul, Meg invited me to stay at there while the Opera house was being constructed and maybe teach the girls to sing or even"

"No!" Raoul shouted at Christine.

"I won't have it. I forbid you to go to the Opera house at all and the subject is closed!" Raoul turned around and stormed from the room. Christine sighed and sat down on the window seat. Sometimes it was hard being married too him. He no longer was the same boy who rescued her scarf when it was blown away and had soothed her fears leading up the burning of the Opera Populaire. He had turned into a money hungry man that thought nothing of his former Prima Donna wife. Christine sighed again; it was hopeless thinking about the past since it couldn't be changed. The next morning when Raoul left for his business trip Christine knew she had to try one last time to see if she could go with his permission.

"Raoul, about last night" Christine said timidly.

"Christine, I will not discuss this with you and I expect you to respect my wishes." Raoul said sharply

"And if you ignore my wishes I will see to the face that we're divorced." Raoul continued, ice in his tone. Christine lowered her eyes,

"Sorry that I upset you so much darling, I'll try not to do it again." She murmured softly. Raoul nodded and left the house, Christine went to the window and watched the carriage drive out of sight.

I guess I'll take the risk that I'll be on my own again." Christine said to herself not noticing the maid and butler standing in the room, they looked at each other and the maid left the room on silent feet to go and send a telegram to the Viscount's suite.

"Countess, would you like your breakfast?" asked the butler asked gently not to scare her since she had the power to fire him. Never less she jumped and put a hand to her breast.

"Yes please Roger, would you go and get it ready?" she asked guardedly not knowing how much he heard.

"Yes Madame right away." Said roger as he bowed from the room. Christine walked over to the telephone, lifted the receiver and dialed. She waited until she heard the familiar voice of Meg Giry.

"Hi meg it's me Christine, I'm able to come. I'll be there around noon."

"Really Christine, my mother would be so pleased, when I tell her your coming t stay with us." said the voice of her dear friend Meg

"Actually men I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes what is it Christine?"

"Is there a position open for a vocal or dance teacher, I might need it." Christine said timidly still unnerved by Raoul's behavior.

" Fermin hasn't started hiring yet but I'll tell him you interested. And Christine?" Meg said softly, also wanting to warn her.

"The Phantom of the Opera still might be there, I didn't want you to tell you in the letter because of Raoul. I didn't know if you would show it to him." Meg said into the receiver and heard Christine sigh.

"It's o.k. Meg, I'll have to explain it to you when I get there." Christine said softly, as Roger came into the room to tell her the table was set.

"Listen Meg I need to go but I'll see you when I get there." Christine said Hurried as soon as she saw Roger.

"O.K. then I'll see you at noon." Meg said and waited until the dial tone filled her ear, and hung up the phone with a heavy hand. Something was not right, not right at all.


End file.
